


Who is the Knight of the Hollow Hill?

by PsychVamp



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Secret Marriage, mix of book and show canon, no Mad Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Arya is upset when her family wanted her to marry Lord Gendry Baratheon, newly legitimized, so she tells them that she is already married, to the Knight of the Hollow Hill.Based off a tumblr prompt.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 39
Kudos: 194





	Who is the Knight of the Hollow Hill?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Obessivewriter for posting the ask with the prompt and putting it up for grabs. 
> 
> Prompt: Someone trying with all they’ve got to get Arya to agree to marry Robert’s newly legitmazed bastard son for political reasons without knowing that theyv’ve been secretly together for some time, and Arya’s just fucking with them for trying to use her as a pawn --- Second prompt: and she goes and says “I can’t marry Lord Baratheon because I’m already married to the Knight of the Hollow HIll” and no one knows who the fuck is this Ser Hollow Hill besides Beric Dondarrion, who starts laughing like a madman
> 
> So I changed it up a little bit and don't have it being Beric, but I am sure no one will be upset with my substitute. Enjoy!

Arya wasn’t exactly sure why she hadn’t told her family yet, she had put it off for many reasons. They had to burn the dead, defeat Cersei, rebuild Winterfell, and yet, she knew they were only excuses. She knew that her family would take offense to her marrying a knight, even if he was the illegitimate son of the king, or, at least he had been. Until the previous evening when Queen Daenerys had stood up from her Iron Throne and declared him Gendry Baratheon, Lord of Storm’s End. 

She was going to tell them now, as they were breaking their fast. She had discussed it with Gendry the night before and he agreed that it would need to be now, before anyone tried to force a marriage onto him.

She greeted her family warmly and took her seat, smiling at Jon and Sansa. Bran and Rickon had remained in Winterfell. She had just taken a bite of her sweet roll when Sansa said, “Arya, we want to discuss a possible betrothal with you.”

She coughed as she inhaled the bread into her throat, coughing to clear the blockage before taking a drink of water. When she could breathe normally again she said, “Excuse me?”

Sansa cleared her throat, “We want you to marry the new Lord Baratheon.”

She actually had to stop herself from laughing but she used her training to keep her face neutral and turned to Jon, “You agree with her?”

Jon seemed nervous, and she wondered if this was all Sansa’s idea and she had strong armed him into it. He slowly said, “Queen Daenerys mentioned it might be a good match and Sansa seems to be of agreement with her, for once.”

Arya turned back to her sister, “You and the Queen are conspiring now?”

“No. I actually had the thought myself last night, Jon mentioned it to me this morning before you arrived that Daenerys had suggested the match.” Sansa replied.

Arya took a deep breath, “You want me to marry him for the political advantage correct? Having the new lord of Storm’s End under the watchful eye of someone you can trust.”

“Arya, if you are against it, we would never force you.” Jon assured her, “But would you please think about it.”

“Because marrying for political advantage has worked out so well for the both you.” She spat as she got to her feet, not caring about their reactions, or her breakfast.

* * *

_Arya hadn’t actually expected for things to go the way she had._ She had never expected to see Gendry again after the Red Woman had taken him. She had never really expected to see anyone she cared about again to tell the truth. Not Sansa, Jon, Bran, or Rickon. She had thought them all dead or at least out of reach. Then, she returned to Winterfell, once again under the ownership of the Starks, and it was wonderful to be home. What she had not expected was for her to be walking past the smithy and to see him standing there. She had only been back a few days, most of that time spent with her siblings, and she had not gotten a chance to see who else might have made the journey to Winterfell. Seeing him again was not something she had prepared herself for. Which is why it took her three days more before she finally approached him.

Ser Gendry of the Hollow Hill, once a member of the Brotherhood without Banners, now the smith of Winterfell. He had pulled her into an embrace, a whispered ‘I’m sorry’ against her hair, and she had to fight back the tears. She spent the rest of that afternoon and evening getting acquainted with him again. Her one true friend for years of her life, one who had kept her secret through it all. He assumed she had died after he had heard about the Red Wedding. And she had a feeling they had both gone to sleep that night with a weight lifted from their chests. 

The Dragon Queen came with her screamers and dragons, along with wagons of dragonglass for the fight against the dead. Her time with Gendry was cut short, he had weapons to make and she had smallfolk to train. She would do her best to find at least a few hours for them, usually late at night, hidden in the privacy of his small room behind the forge. He always protested, worried about her honor should anyone see her enter his rooms. She had no such worries, her maidenhead was intact but she did not feel as though a woman’s honor was located in that space between one’s legs. She told him as such, causing a rare laugh to burst from his chest, and it filled her own with a strange feeling. One she could not name but wanted to feel again.

The night before the battle, Arya went to find him, there was something she wanted to show him. Just encase she never got a chance to after this. He was in the forge, working on a weapon.

She smiled, “I do not know if one more weapon will make a difference.”

He turned to her with a smile, “It will if it is for someone important.” He held out the weapon to her, a double edged staff that pulled apart at the middle, just as she had requested, “I wanted to make sure it was as perfect as I could make it before I gave it to you.”

She smiled and turned it in her hands, “It is perfect.” Then she reached out and grabbed his hand, “Come, I want to show something.”

He followed without complaint and though he tried to get her to let go of his hand a few time, she never allowed it and he eventually stopped. She led him into the godswood, past the trees until they reached the hearttree. The carved face watched them as they stood before it. She turned to look at the man beside her, “This tree was planted when Winterfell was built, so the legends say. Every child of house Stark has stood before it and prayed to the old gods.”

He seemed to study it for awhile before saying, his voice barely above a whisper, “Pray for what?”

She shrugged, “The normal things. Health, short winters, strong babes, happy marriages. Really anything you could think of.”

He turned his blue eyes on her, “Why did you bring me here?”

“I wanted you to see it. Encase…” She couldn’t finish the sentence but she also knew she didn’t have to, that he understood.

He stepped forward and grabbed her hand, “We will both survive this fight and so will this place. We are in this together, for always.”

She looked up into his eyes, her heart supplied her next words, “I will forever be yours Ser Gendry of Hollow Hill.”

He did not look away as he said, “I am yours, and you are mine, Arya of House Stark.”

She leaned up and kissed him, not knowing how else to respond to all the emotions fluttering through her. She did know though, that she was not going to go into the fight without being with him, _in the most intimate sense of the word_.

* * *

She stormed back to her chambers but bypassed the door and continued to the ones further down the hall, where Gendry was staying. She pushed open the door without a knock and was pleased to see he was right where she left him, still abed. 

He jumped awake at her sudden entrance and frowned at her, “Did they not take the news well?”

“They want me to marry you!” She yelled and paced around the room. 

Gendry frowned at her, “I think I am missing some information here.”

“Before I could even begin to tell them about our marriage, Sansa opens her big mouth and tells me that she thinks I should marry the new Lord Baratheon. For the political advantages it would give House Stark.” She said, stopping in front of him as he continued to sit on the bed.

“We are already married, I do not see the issue.” He replied, “That would seem to think they would approve of our match.”

“The political match!!” She said and sat down next to them, “I was betrothed before, did you know that?” He shook his head, “I didn’t find out about until I got back to Winterfell. My mother betrothed me to Elmar Frey, the twenty something son of Lord Walder. That was clearly broken when the Frey’s killed my mother and brother but I still know she sold me for a bridge. I was hoping that Jon and Sansa wouldn’t do the same, especially not after all we have been through.”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “What do you want to do?”

She leaned into him and shook her head, “I don’t know.”

He just held her close and didn’t say anything, allowing her to take her time, and she loved him all the more for it. Then, I thought crossed her mind and she smiled, “I am going to them who I married.”

He nodded, “That is good.”

“The Knight of Hollow Hill.”

She watched him furrow his brow, “Am I missing something?”

“Do any of them know that is your title?” 

“I don’t believe so.” Gendry replied, “I have never told anyone and Anguy is the only member of the Brotherhood still alive who would know it.”

She smirked, “Then I know exactly what I am going to do.”

He frowned, “I do not like the sound of that.”

She shook her head, “No need to worry things will be fine.” She gave him a quick kiss to the lips before she walked from the room. She had an announcement to make after all. 

* * *

She found them both sitting in the gardens with Queen Daenerys, Lord Tyrion and Ser Davos, the five of them in a conspirators circle would normally intrigue her, but instead she thought it was the perfect opportunity. She walked up to them without concern, the Unsullied guards not even moving ot stop her.

“Lady Arya.” Daenerys greeted her warmly, no matter how many times Arya insisted the lady was unnecessary.

“I just wanted to say that I could not possibly marry Lord Baratheon. I had planned to tell you this morning but you caught me quite off guard. I am already married to the Knight of the Hollow Hill.” She informed them and watched as all of them range through many emotions but it was Sansa who found her voice first.

“Who in the Seven Hells is the Knight of the Hollow Hill?” She asked and looked around the table, none had an answer.

“We met a long time ago but were forced apart. He came to the defense at Winterfell and we could not deny our love for each other. We got married under the weirwood before the battle.” She told them, enjoying watching them squirm.

Jon frowned, “You did not feel the need to tell us about this?”

“I was going to, this morning, but then you decided to try to use me in a political move and I forgot all about it.” She replied, making sure they heard her emotions on the idea in her voice.

Sansa sighed, “Arya, we are sorry for trying to use you in such a way but there is no need to create a false marriage to get out of this one.”

Arya laughed, “My husband is very real and you shall meet him tonight at dinner.” She smiled at them, “Until that time I shall be in the training yard.”

She turned without waiting for their responses, she knew that one of them would try to find her later, but she was not concerned. 

* * *

She and Anguy were having a little friendly competition when Jon walked into the yard. She could admit that the archer was better than her but that did not stop her from trying all the same.

“Arya, we really need to talk about this marriage thing.” Jon said after neither she nor Anguy stopped their shooting to acknowledge his presence.

“Marriage? Who did you marry?” Anguy asked, stopping to look at her.

She sighed and glared at him, “I married the Knight of the Hollow Hill.”

Jon watched the interaction with confusion before saying, “Arya. I am sorry for trying to marry you off to Lord Baratheon, but there is no need to make up a husband.”

“I am not making him up. Anguy was there when he was knighted by Ser Beric.” She said and indicated for the archer to speak up.

“I am confused, because the Knight of the Hollow Hill is…”

“Real?” She interrupted, “Right?”

He looked at her before nodding, “Yes, he is real. I was very surprised when Ser Beric knighted him but he deserved it.”

Arya turned to smile at her brother, “Believe he is real now brother?”

Jon nodded, but Arya could see that whole situation still did not sit well with him.

She walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm, “I am very happy with him Jon, you shall see so tonight when you met him.”

“Why did you hide it?” He asked her, and she could hear the sadness in his voice.

“Everyone had a lot going on, I didn’t want to distract from that, but I promise I was always planning to tell you.”

He nodded before he turned to walk away. She watched him until he was out of sight but was called by Anguy.

“Isn’t Gendry the Knight of the Hollow Hill.” He asked.

Arya nodded, “He is.”

“And isn’t he now Lord Baratheon because the Queen legitimized him?”

“He is.”

“Then why didn’t you just tell your brother you were already married to the guy he wants you to marry?” He asked, his face showing the confusion as he held his bow.

“Principle.” She replied and moved to place her bow on the rack.

Anguy shook his head with a laugh, “I will never understand you highborns.”

“Might as well get used to it if you are going to come to Storm’s End with us.” She said with a smile before walking off, not waiting to hear his response.

* * *

Arya had managed to avoid her family the rest of the day, it was easy when they were such a large place. She went back to her room an hour before dinner and put on the only dress she really owned. Sansa had insisted on her having one and she was happy for it. Despite what some people thought, she actually didn’t mind dresses as long as she was wearing them on her own terms. She cleaned and dressed quickly, tying the front sections of her hair back and leaving the rest long. When she felt presentable enough she walked down the hall to Gendry’s room and slipped inside. Only this time, maybe she should have knocked as Ser Davos was sitting at the small table.

He looked up in surprise, “Lady Arya.”

“Ser Davos.” She replied quickly and looked to Gendry, who was doing his best to suppress the blush attempting to flood his cheeks.

Davos looked between them and frowned, “Tell me what I don’t then.”

The way he said it, it reminded Arya of the way her Father would attempt to get them to admit to something he had already knew they had done. 

“Arya and I are already married.” Gendry blurted out.

“Lady Arya announced this morning that she was married to the Knight of the Hollow Hill, Jon even informed me that the former brotherhood member agreed he was a real man.” Davos stated, and she could tell he was not at all surprised by Gendry’s revelation.

“I am the Knight of the Hollow Hill, Ser Beric knighted me a few days before the Red Woman took me away.” He explained.

Davos turned to Arya then, “Why didn’t you just tell your siblings that you and Gendry were already married when they broached the subject?”

She crossed her arms over her chest, “They wanted me to marry him because of the political advantage. To marry him, bed him, bare him children, all so I could manipulate him into doing the bidding of House Stark. I married him because I love him. I don’t appreciate being used as a pawn in a game I have no desire to play.”

“Instead you decided to play your own game.” Davos pointed out.

Arya shrugged, “Only a half day. They have not suffered too greatly and they win in the end, I will be married to Lord Baratheon, but on my terms.”

Davos shook his head and got to his feet, “As this ploy will be over within the next hour, I shall not say anything to Jon.” Arya expected him to leave but instead he walked over and embraced Gendry in a warm hug, “Congratulations son.”

“Thank you.” Gendry whispered in return, and Arya could see the tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

She moved closer, to comfort her husband when Davos released him but before she could get the change, the older man turned and hugged her as well. It had been a long time since someone besides her siblings or Gendry had hugged her, so she was slow on the return but she did so anyway. She had a feeling that Ser Davos would be going with them to Storm’s End, at least for a little while.

The Onion Knight pulled away, his also watery with unshed tears, “My lord, my lady, I shall see you shortly at supper.” He said with a small bow before rushing from the room.

Arya turned to her husband, “Are you ready to face the rest of them?”

Gendry nodded, “Are you? I am sure they will have a few words to say about your deceit earlier.”

“I did not lie.” She said with a smile, “I am married to the Knight of the Hollow Hill, I just neglected to them that he is you.”

He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head, “You will get me killed one day Stark.”

“Not today.” She promised him, “Shall we go join them?”

“Yes, let us go.” He replied and together they walked through the halls toward the dining chambers. There was no great feast tonight, just a small dinner that would be Queen Daenerys, her advisers, and the Starks with their advisers.

The two Unsullied that were guarding the door gave no indication of surprise at seeing them together and opened the door for them. 

Arya decided to hold back the smirk that threatened to break free as the room feel into silence upon their entrance. 

Tyrion spoke first this time, “Did I miss something? I thought you said you were married to the Knight of the Hollow Hill and yet you come in on Lord Baratheon’s arm.”

Sansa sighed, “Is Lord Baratheon the Knight?”

Arya nodded, “He is. Lord Beric Dondarion knighted him while we were travelling with the Brotherhood.”

“Why did you never say you were a knight, my lord?” Daenerys asked him.

He shrugged, “Never really seemed all that important, I am a blacksmith first.”

“Why did you not just tell us that you already were married to Lord Baratheon this morning then? Why the ruse?” Sansa asked.

Arya and Gendry took their seats before she decided to answer, “I did not appreciate that you wanted me to marry him out of political reasoning. I would have thought that after how well that worked out for you that you would never try to do it to me. I was angry and so I decided to make sure that you were as well.”

Sansa looked away, as if ashamed of her actions. 

Jon spoke up then, “You married him before the battle with the dead?”

She nodded, “I showed him the godswood and we stood beneath the hearttree and spoke of promises and love. We laid together. I do not think the ritual of it is what makes it a wedding.”

“Sounds like a proper wedding to me.” Ser Davos replied, and Arya was very grateful to have him on their side.

“To me as well.” Daenerys replied and raised her close, “To Arya and Gendry, may they have a lifetime of happiness together.”

The rest of the table followed their Queen’s lead and though it wasn’t the way she had originally intended for her marriage to Gendry to come about, she didn’t think there was a single thing she would change about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Sorry if there were a lot of mistakes, I got lazy with the editing. Don't be afraid to leave a comment!


End file.
